The adventures of Wolverine and John Watson 2 the story continues
by Fluffywhale
Summary: when six year old John Watson tries to help with wolverines love life not every things goes to plan. another misadventure of Wolverine and John Watson.


The adv. of wolverine and john Watson episode. 2

Logan never had a birthday and even if he did he didn't remember so John threw a surprise party for him. John gave wolverine some Canadian eggs and Jean baked a cake.

"What did you wish for?" Asked John

"A girl friend" replied Logan

"Oh, I would of wished for a night fury dragon just like toothless" declared John

"That's nice kid" said Logan

Later that day a new teacher arrived and her name was miss Georgia, she was from Florida she teaches physics. Charles toured her around and introduced her to everyone. Logan instantly drawn to her and found her very pretty. They chatted for a while and then she had to go back to her room.

"I think your wish just came true mr wolvie" said John quietly

"What her? No it could never happen she probably has a boyfriend and I am immortal." Said Logan sadly

"But you like her?"

"Yeah I do"

"Just get to know her and tell her you like her do something romantic"said John

"Yeah and what do you by romantic?" Asked Logan

"Bake a cake"

"Not a bad idea kid"

That night when everyone had gone to bed Logan and John got up and walked downstairs to the kitchen where they started to bake a cake.

"To bake the cake we need sugar, flour, cake mix, butter and eggs" Said John

Logan then went around the kitchen getting what they needed and then opened the fridge to find that there were no Canadian eggs only regular eggs.

"Kid we have a problem there are no Canadian eggs" said Logan

"But don't they taste the same as normal eggs?" Asked John

"No they don't we need to go to the supermarket"

So Logan who was only dressed in shorts and singlet and John in his pyjamas, dressing gown and slippers hopped on the motorcycle and drove to the shops.

"I don't want to go inside" said John

"What the hell is wrong with you kid" yelled Logan

"I am in my pyjamas" said John

"Well so am I so let's go"

So Logan managed to drag John into the supermarket.

"Where are those darn eggs!" Said Logan after about 1/2 hour of searching.

"Let's ask the store assistant for help" suggested John

"No, I don't need any help, we will find them our selves" said Logan

"I am so tired and my feet hurt" said John

"Just shut up and keep going" said Logan

"My legs hurt and I am so hungry"

"Look over there the Canadian eggs"cried logan as he ran over to them. John had collapsed on the floor because he was so tired so logan against his will had to carry John as well as the eggs. When they finally arrived home logan put John (who had fallen Asleep) on one of the sofas and baked the cake. When Logan took the cake out of the oven John woke up and decorated the cake with different coloured Icing. They sat in silence while John carefully placed chocolate drops on Miss Georgia's cake. when the cake was done logan put the cake in a box and was ready to go to bed.

"good night mr. wolvie" said john as he walked up the stairs to his bedroom.

in the morning John gave Miss Georgia the cake, before logan had woken up.

" thank you so much for the cake did you make it?" asked Miss Georgia

"no Mr logan baked this cake for you" replied john

"why did he bake this cake for me"

"i helped decorate the cake and he baked the cake because he had a really big crush on you and he wanted to impress you by baking you this cake."

"wow that was really nice of him to do that tell him i said thanks"

"okay will do"

John then ran as fast as his little legs could carry him to Logan's room opened the door and jumped on logan's bed and said

" she likes the cake, she likes the cake,"

" what the hell are you doing" yelled logan

"i came to tell you that she likes the cake and that she says thanks" explained John

"you gave her the cake, with out me?!"

"yes i did and i also told her that had a crush on her"

"WHAT, you did WHAT"

"i told her that you had a crush on her, i was only being honest"

Logan started going red and his claws suddenly appeared. inside he wanted to kill john for what he had done but he knew he couldn't. john was so scared that he ran out of the room and turned invisible.

logan spent the rest of the day looking for john and when he finally found him he apologised for his behaviour.

"i am sorry kid i shouldn't have behaved like that being an adult an all will you forgive me?'

"sure, there is a teachers dinner tonight so you might see miss Georgia"

logan felt butterflies in his stomach he was worried about what miss Georgia would say to him.

at the teaches dinner Logan tried to avoid miss Georgia as best he could. He liked her and all but he was still angry and embarrassed about what John had said. later Miss Georgia approached him.

"hey, i really liked the cake you baked me it was so delicious." said Miss Georgia

"oh..umm.. thanks for the complement Miss Georgia" said logan he didn't really know what to say

"you don't have to call me that it sounds to formal just call me Georgia"

"ok, well you can just call me logan"

they chafed for a while about this and that and longan didn't feel so bad about what john had said.

to be continued….


End file.
